Mlp:fim: The Shiping Ship!
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: They all go on a cruse and they all get shiped on the ship :D also sory for my english and its ok for the mention sex and it still rated t and not m? beucase falilyguy saus sex and they have it and still only 14 and not for just adult only?


My littittle poney freinship is magiv: the shiping ship! By 00mariofan4eva00\

Fhapter 1: she gets invited

It was a nice day in ponyville and celestia made the sun. the pegusis made the clouds nice and not too much and the day was nice. It was so nice that that twilitesparkle was reading a bock outside in the bench. Then her friend rarity walks up and talks to her "hi twilite" she said. "ho rarity itsnice to see you it's a nice day to day" "yeh it its". They rarity talks a seat next to twilite and sits down. Then she said "twilite I got some tickens ofor a boat ride on the oshen that all us of can go on it all 6 of us and also spike maybey and even the cute mark cruasders also and it will be fun!" "oh I cant I got to study" twilite said with not smileing and rarity was sad but then she wasent because she said "oh twilite you can just can't you just take a brake from all this studeyng that im sure the prinsess wont mind if you had fun or once!" then she thinks about it. Then she saye "yah okeu I can just go and half fun" so then rarity was hapey and so she hugs her with a exited. Then later it's a later seen and its with all the other ones and also the cutesaders and spike was there? At the shipAlso lyar and bombon and dontor hooves and colgate and carottop and caremal and also big mac and derpy/ditsey and vynil scratch/dj pon3 and berypunch and cherilee and evan the mayor but she wasent their because she was bisy taken care off the offficiel town busuness. Also octatia visets from canterlot. So then the guy sade "okey gent on the boat now we aobut to disimbarck on the watere now" so all the poneys got on the boet and then they was oof to there desination on a islant.

"chapter 2: it starts to happen!

The waters was a good job from the wind didn't happen and the moon was not making a tide rite now so was a smooth sale. Tiwilght was with rearity becase thse was a good freend now. And the tikent was bout all from rarity because she was rich from the dreses she made was fameus fro them. Now and evan luna made apearince with a rarity dress and that make her success in a design. Now all the ritch poneys wears them and made rarity rich and that's how she gets a ticket for the hole town. "twilite Imsoglad you can make it on the boat im so hapye that we can have a good fun here" then she looks at twilite with a look of sexy and twilite dint know whet to do about it and she was surprised. "rarity why are you lookin gat met with a sexy like that?" then rarity shuts her up with a kiss in the mouth then twilite don't scared amymore and kises her in the mouth. Then they forogot they was in a bar on the cruse boat and berypunch looks at them and gets a ladyboner. Then she looks at cherilee and drops her punch and looks at cheerliee with sexy and they gets kissing too from both them is drung. "but im a teachor she said but then she dinent care.

Then it was at the kids room with toys but scaootaloo said "toys are dumb I wana find raimbowdash to seach me how to fly like a big pony" and spike was ther with scootatool and sweet bell and appleleblom. Spike seen twilite kisin rarity at in the bar and he wass made sad that his friend wold kissed his love interst in such that way to not even think about spikes future togther with rarety! So he just decides to kiss the other poney he likes that's appleboom he kisses her. Then she also kises him but she don't known wherey because hes a dreagin and shes a pony but hwo cares. Then sootalloo sees it ans says "gross love is gross and for dumb ponys" but then she looks at swetibell. She sudenley looks relly pretty and georgious and scoteloo gets her fist wingboner ever at her and that's special I guess so then they kissed. And all this kissing takes up all the fun in the fun room but theys all too busys with having first kises for the firt time. Sweetit bell thinks it weard to kiss a girl but scootloo is kind of like a boy I gues so its ok.

Otavia did the music in the chello at the fancyroom with lyra did the lyre. It's a weard mix for these music so they quit and just hang out. Octavia gets fancy jura wiskey. AUTHORSNOTE I DIDENT STEAL THAT FROM THE FANFFIC ALEGREZZZA I MADE THAT UP I LIKE WISKEY ALLOT SO I KNOW WISKEYS AND LYRA GETS JUST BEER. They both seen how they both stand up and like to act like humans so they hangs out allot toghether and lyra is sad to break up with bonbon esrlier. She was cryin and Octavia say how she known how she felt. "I just brokes up with vinyc scratch and its sad I know I hate beaking up with a pony I live" then they kissed. Than at a difrent room was flutershy and apples jack and they was alone in the room it was just a room not a fanscy one. Flutershy was to shy to go in the hang out and applejack wants to just chull out awhiler. Then apple say "hey flutershy we donte talk much to we?" she daid and flutrershy just says a squeak. Because she nervois at a feelin she got for applejack. "applejack we both like nature and tres and animels and we both like to be ouside whu don't we hang out more? Also I like you" and aplejsck "I like you too lfutershy its just too nervous to say it intill now and you was the shy on so im hapy you stops with so quiet ascared so much now" then they looks at eacother. "I never kissed a pony before said applejack becauve she was to busy with the farm for love and flutershy was also to scared for love untull now so they both have a first kiss rite their." Rainbowdash wass in the air aboav the ship she was doin tricks and evan a sonicrainboam and she was exited. "that only 3rd time ever to do it" and she was fast and runs into derpy hooves (aurthors note if her name is acutlly ditzy doo change this) and they fall on the water. They got wet and renbow was kind of mad at ditxy or derpy. "hey fetherbrain wach wear ur goin and wats up with youre eyes" and ditzerpy got sad. "I cant help when my eyes does that sometimes and it makes me crash that's why I gone north inseatd of south in the winterwrapup." Then she was crying.

Then ranebowdash fells bad and takes her into her room for a towel. The towel turned into a blanket and was on the bed doing sex. They sexed along time. Then the tardis appears in colgates bed room and coctor whoove gets out and sees he in colgates room and was imbarress. Then she sees his hour glass cutemark and he seeh her cutemark hoursglass and they think the same thing. "were the same we should get together" "but it cramped in this room with stupid blue thing on the way" "well get in the box is gigger on the inside" then they got in the tardis and it was bigir on the inside plenty of room for sex. They traveled in time to have sex for a year bot only be gone from the boat for like a minute I geuss. By this time was true love and got marryd and colgate is pragent with a half timelord half pony. "now I now why my desiny is time when I was lookin at a clock wehen I was a philly" that means her cute mark makes sence now and all was forfilled. "ill be sad wen im older but not old and you get old but die because not from gallopfrey but I still will have sun or dotter and think of you in his or his eye. Allonzey!: Then pinkypie was in a room with cakes and candy and bombon was in their too from the candy she likes candy. She sees pinky and rembers her from sugercubecorner her faverit store from the cakes and candy and pinky works there and live there. Then she talks in her "hi your names pinkypie rite" "yeah hi is ur name bonbon" "yes" then they was hangin out and finds out they love candy and cake so much that they should probly have sex. So they did but not rite their in the cake room because that's groass they other ponys don't want sex on all their food and don't wanna to look at thet when theys eatin. Djpon3 or is it vynel scratch (authorsnote it dontnt make sanse for her acully name to pe djpon3 her relly name is vinnil scratch and her stage name is djpon3) she was in the club room doin a show for music scrathing the vinil and makes a cool sound of you do it rite. And carrot tom thout that was so cool than she wants to try it when the show overs so it did and she did it and it sounded cool. "hey god job its like a good talent for you to bad its all redey carots or somethining" say vinithyl scatch. Carot say "hey thaks and my talent is a gardin" they did more paractise with a scratch and then they kissed from so much in similler.

Chapter3: the boys got leaved out somhow these 2 guys

Big mac and carmel was just hanin out at the bar and sees all the ladys on the ship all ready got shipped so was no way for a good sex now. "man this suscks" says carmel and mac sais "eeeyup" then they just get so drunk with beer and apples sider then they gone to bigmac room for like some videogames or somthen but they don't have video games to they just gets relly horny but nont habe any girls to use the horny on so they just did gay things that they was too drink to rememben the nest day.

Chapter 4: they got on the island then they go home

They wnt on the illand for awhile and did partys and it was fun then carmel and bigmac reemebers the gay things they done but they think its ok now because look all thes lesbins. Then they went home.

THE END

Authornote" im not gay and gay people are ok thoug :P there was a guy im perty sure he was gay but he got me a hamberger for free when I forgot my mony at mconalds and that was cool but his boss saw it and he was fired D: sorry to the possibly gay guy who got me a samwitch I hope u got a job now :D

Now twilite take a friendshipnote to the celestia.

Dear priness celestia today on the boat I learn that evan freins can be in love also and they don't hat to be a boy and a girl is can both be boys or both can be girls. Also even a pony can love a dragin because spike kiss aplebloom.

By tiwlite sprkel

"ok spike send it with fire but first get oyour tung out off apleblooms mouth" so then he did that.

THE REALY END!


End file.
